blizzard of love
by chichilover99
Summary: sonnys car breaks down chad helps her love promis rated k-t just in case


Blizzard of love.

Spov

Okay this may not be a fairytale you would see in a book for little girls but its mine. Ever sence I could read books I would go into my moms old german cabnet thing and take some books in the middle of the night and read them. They were usualy romance books. I always thaught that they were gross and gushy like any six year old but I always found I couldn't stop reading . Every night I would fantisise what the love of my life would look like. I never guessed I would find him when my mom gave me to a orphan home on Christmas. After my dad died my mom started drowning her self in beer and drugs and cigarettes. One day she got cancer and the day before Christmas she packed up all my books in a bag and gave me a sleeping pill and gave me away the day she died. My mom was my inspiration all my life and now she was gone. Every Christmas I would cry myself to sleep every night and then dream of me hugging my parents and them tucking me in and read me princess stories. When I grew up I saved up my money to go to Hollywood to fulfill my dream. To be on So Random!

That's were I found chad…. Well chad don't matter. Chads annoying, stupid, weird and is too much drama for me. Anyways present time it is so stupid my car broke down in the middle of a highway…. Yeah! Hint of sarcasm I got out of my car and went to pop the hood. Then a truck came by. Then a very pretty 1964 mustang GT aka mock one. Wait I know that car…its…..

Cpov

Hey whats up everybody? Okay so I was driving down the highway in my beautiful 1964 mustang when I saw sonny monroes car in the lane next to me. Her car was smoking and she was trying (trying but failing) to push her car into the side of the road. I felt bad because first of all it was snowing like crazy, she wasn't whereing a coat and I kind of am sorta but only a little attracted to her. Pssh ya right you LOVE her chad. Who is that? Your consince. Oh. GO AWAY! You go help her and I will. Fine. I pulled over grabbed my coat and went to help her.

Spov ps they are in Colorado cuz it cant snow in hollywood

Chad pulled over to help me or fight with me one or the other. "what do you want Chad." He rolled his eyes at me "do you want help or not?" I shiverd he took off his coat noticing how pale my skin was. he held it out to me. "no chad im fine I don't need it."I said as my voise sounded like I was a yound boy in puberty. Darn you high voise. Ahh ahhhchoo! Dang you. "really sonny really." Ahhchoo! "fine." I started walking to the drivers seat when suddenly I was falling down I brased my arms to catch me but it wasn't mine who cought me. Even though chads arms were around my breasts when he pulled me up I was thankful. "be carful Monroe. Gosh." Okay thankful ness is gone. "what is your problem chad? First you're a jerk then you're a jerk

and then you're a jerk." "just go steer so we don't get hit by a truck." I walked up to the front and grabbed the handle and started to slip but caught myself. When I let go I was again falling but this time I heard a chrunch. Crap. I screamed in pian. Chad came rushing to me while I groaned in p*ain on the ground holding my wrist. "sonny are you okay? What happened?"he picked me up bridal style and put me in the car. "steer." I put my hand on the wheel and turned. Chad pushed and adventualy we were in the side lane. Chad came to get me. He tried to pick me up again but I yelled at him. "Chad I can walk I didn't break my legs." Sigh "im sorry its my time of month." He had a confused look on his face. Then made his face turn into a O shape. "lets go sonny." I didn't want to leave my warm car. "no chad I'll stay here over night and call a towtruck tomorrow. Go ahead and leave." "oh please sonny you cant stay here. Its freezing and it wont be warm over night come on you can stay at my place." But it will be too cold I thaught. I held out my arms as if a little girl cowering from a strange man or as if she was hurt. Chad reached down for a hug but I curled up with my legs on the seat and he put his arm slowly under my legs and around my back as I was in my pajamas still with a light blanket around me now. When we were out of the car I wrapped my arms around chad and put my head in his neck. He smelled so good. Like a angel. When we reached chads car he said "sorry sonny" I didn't understand until he put me down on the back of the car. I shivered frome the snow and frost. "I hate you chad" when I saw his face I saw a slight smile. That was what made me grin. "what are you smiling at missy?" he said as he picked me back up. He had the door open but not nerly enough. I smacked my wrist. "Ouch!" "sorry…" he put me in the car and started to buckle me in. "why are you doing this chad?"

cpov

"Why are you doing this chad?" crap. "ummmm because….. um I don't know. Um I guess I have my moments." I said as I bent down to buckle sonny in her seat. When I got into the car a minute later sonny was drifting in to a deep sleep already. He looked so cute when she was asleep. Her smile was like a rainbow. The only things that was wrong was that I couldn't look deep into her eyes and start to drown in dark chocolate. Her hair looked so soft as it draped over her face. Sigh. She will be the death of me. My dearest sonny that I wish was mine is in pain. Hey I should probably take her to get a x-ray. I started to drive when my favorite song came on. So what I like taylor swift.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do  
>But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with meYou belong with me<br>Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<br>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<br>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>Standin by, waiting at your back door<br>All this time how could you not know that?  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me  
>Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<br>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<br>Been here all along so why can't you see?  
>You belong with me<br>Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<br>Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me  
>I hummed along with the song until it ended. I think about sonny the entire time. then we came to the hospital. Ya I get to where my afro. Hmm wait I can just were my sun glasses. "hey sonny wake up were at the hospital to get your wrist checked out." She started to toss and turn. "noooooo mommy I want to sleep it was Jamie who drew on the wall. Not me. Now go away and let me sleep." Uhhhh okay then "mommy don't tell chadddddy this but I love him but I cant tell him remember shhhhhhhhh." Awww. "hahahaha sonny get up im not your 'mommy' okay its me 'chaddy' ."im enjoying this to much. That got her awake "what hapend!" she shot up but was pulled back but her seat belt. "owwwww." I felt bad now. "come on lets go." I got out of the car with my sun glasses on with my coat still on sonny. I walked to her door to let her out and to un buckle her . I picked her up after getting her out. She put her hand around herr wrist then to her chest. "you okay sonny?" I think I ticked her off. "no im not okay its snowing, im freezing and I broke my wrist. On top of that my car broke down."<p> 


End file.
